Hero
by sluayza
Summary: If Percy Jackson had to choose a reason why he hates to be Poseidon's son, it'd be the fact that he can't ask Alex Russo out because it'd be dangerous for her as she's a mortal. What'd happen if he finds out she really isn't? Palex/Lolena/Slogan oneshot.


**A/N: **Hi! Well, this is my first Palex/Lolena/Lelena. I know a lot of people are or will be like "WTF? they're not even a couple" but hey, let me dream. They are adorable together! Since Selena talked about Logan in that radio interview and he said that he was very flattered about that, I'm obsessed with them as a couple. Plus, the characters they play are also sweet together because Percy Jackson is pretty much the guy Alex Russo would go after for, even though in this story is the opposite xD.

Anyways, what I'm trying to say is that I wrote this because I like them together and I just wanted to publish it because I'm bored. If you don't like the couple, well... that's simple: don't read it.

Also I want to tell you that if there are some grammar and spelling mistakes is because I'm not a native english speaker; in fact, I speak spanish, so... yeah, don't be that harsh (if someone read it, lol). I'm sorry, I tried to do my best.

I think that's pretty much all I wanted to say. I hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... sadly.  
**

**

* * *

**

**HERO**

Percy entered the hallway with a sleepy expression, wishing he could be anywhere but in that boring prison that people used to call _school_. He was reaching his locker when a petite figure caught his attention.

Instantly, a wide and evil smile appeared on his face. He forgot about his gloomy and sleepy mood and made his way through the students, to reach the figure.

"Hello there, baby," Percy said, with a flirty smile, leaning on the locker next to hers and crossing his arms. "What's up?"

Alex looked at him and, realizing who it was, rolled her eyes and continued looking for her things. "Fuck off, Jackson," she snapped out.

"That's what I called _a morning person_," he joked. She gave him a death glare and took her books to then start walking away.

Percy followed her, clearly giving a damn about her attempt to ignore him. As he reached her, he checked her provided figure out. Her short and dark brown hair, her little nose, her plumpy lips, her chocolate eyes...

Percy sighed. How could she _even_ hope he would leave her alone looking... well, looking like _that_? She was his crush since they were in kindergarten and the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. And that was coming from someone who had flirted with Aphrodite's and others goddesses' daughters.

Yeah, he hated the fact that he couldn't have her.

"Come on, Russo," he said, walking next to her. "I just wanted to say good morning,"

Alex stopped all of a sudden, surprising him. She was just a few centimeters from his face and that was driving him insane.

He swallowed and looked straight into her eyes with his piercing blue ones. Alex's knees felt like jelly but she didn't show it.

"Good morning," she said in a harsh tone. "And goodbye."

And she started to walk away again, leaving him standing there, still with no reaction. When Percy finally came back down to earth after a few minutes, he realized he was all alone in the middle of the hallway. _Crap_, he thought knowing that Mrs Dodds, the new maths teacher, would hate him even more now.

Alex saw him entering the classroom and taking his place. Mrs Dodds was mad as hell at him, so during the class, she tortured him with questions he obviously didn't know, and grounded him after school.

She felt pity for a moment but then shook her head as she saw him giving her a flirt smile from the other side of the room. Alex rolled her eyes and kept up with her work.

After an hour, the bell rang and she stood up to walk off the room.

"Hey, Russo," Percy called out walking swiftly to catch up with her.

Alex sighed, completely fed up with him.

"What the fuck do you want, Jackson?" she said, turning around and giving him a death glare. "I'm sick and tired of you stalking me every second of the freaking day... What. Do. You. Want? And it better be something important because if it isn't I will kick you in the balls without any..."

"You look so hot when you're mad, you know that?"

She growled, ready to jump to kill him. He laughed at her.

"Come on, sweetheart. Relax and take it easy."

"Don't call me like that. I'm not your sweetheart and will never be." Alex gave him another glare and started to walk away, but he grabbed her arm and made her turned around to look at him. "What?" she yelled, her cheeks turning read of anger.

"I... uh, want to ask you... something," Percy stuttered, scratching the back of his neck, clearly uneasy.

Seeing him like that took the best of her and she forgot about her anger and the fight. He had never acted in that way in front of Alex.

"What is it?"

He looked around, hoping someone saved him from that awkward moment.

"A-Are you, uh, g-going to the... prom?"

Alex was absolutely shocked. She thought she would never see the day...

"Yes, I am..." she answered, puzzled.

"With who?" Percy asked, suddenly frowning.

"I don't know... yet."

"How can you not know? It's this Friday. Who's asked you?"

Alex frowned. His tone was bitter and rude, as if he was mad at her for some unknown reason. Just for a moment she'd thought... she'd _hoped_... but, no. She was wrong.

"That's none of your business," she snapped, furious again, placing her hands on her hips. "Why do you care anyways?"

"Because..." Percy started, getting closer to her, obviously angry. But then he came into his senses again and changed his expression, acting as if he gave a damn about it. "Because I feel sorry for the guy who's taking you." He said. "Being with you all night has to be hell."

Alex was taken completely out off guard. At first she didn't know how to react; she felt hurt and disappointed. But then she did reacted.

"Who do you think you are?" she yelled, startling other students that were around them. "Are you bipolar or something? First you flirt with me, then you stalk me and now you hate me?" Percy didn't say a thing. He just stared at her, expressionless. "I'm fed up with you and your changes of humor, Jackson. It's been this way since we were in first grade and I'm really sick of it. If you think you can mess with me, you are so wrong. Just leave me the fuck alone and get a life."

And with that, she turned around and left him there with all the stares on him.

Percy suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He then realized it was just Grover.

"Are you okay, man?" he asked, clearly feeling bad for him.

"Do I look okay to you?" Percy replied in a harsh tone. He regretted it immediately. "I'm sorry, Grover, I didn't mean to..."

"It's fine, dude. It was a dumb question anyways," he said, trying to comfort him. "Come on, we have to get to class or you'll be grounded forever."

Percy nodded, unwillingly. The last thing he wanted to do was to be locked in a room with mortals.

Okay, that could be a little confusing. He was god Poseidon's son, one of the Big Three, so he was not a normal guy. He could talk to horses, control water, breathe under the ocean, use the sword like a God and... well, those kind of awesome stuff.

He didn't hate it, but he didn't like it either. It was amazing to have those kind of powers and besides, thank to that, he had met great people, like Grover himself —his satyr best friend and protector—, Chiron —his centaur trainer and favorite teacher— and many more. But he hated the fact that he couldn't be normal, the fact that he put everyone near him in danger.

That was the reason why he couldn't ask Alex out, he didn't want her to get hurt; his own mother was once almost burned in the underworld because of him.

"You did the right thing, Percy," whispered Grover, as if he was reading his thoughts. That was a strange ability of Grover's; he could read people's emotions. "She's a mortal. It's better for her. She doesn't belong to our world."

"I know," Percy said. But if it was for the best, why did he feel like shit?

He sighed as he hid his face in his hands. His mind was a mess. Percy knew that someday Alex would get tired of him playing around, he just didn't expect it to be so soon. He really had tried to forget about her, he also believed it a couple of times when he was at the Half Blood Camp —where demigods went on summers to learn how to defend themselves and stuff—, but then he saw her again every first day of school and realized his feelings were still the same.

It all started in kindergarten, when Percy was playing in the sandbox and some big kid started to mess with him; he had tried to defend himself but the little bully was stronger. He was about to beat Percy up, but suddenly, a flying ice-cream went straight to the boy's face and spotted him. The bully started crying and ran away. When Percy turned around, he saw a little girl with her face all covered with chocolate. Little Alex had smiled at him and had kept playing without another word.

Since that moment, he had always been into her. At first, when he was young, he acted all shy and silly around her. He couldn't talk to her until sixth grade —right before he discovered he was Poseidon's son—, but it all went wrong. He didn't know what to say, so he started to act like a jerk. She disliked him from that moment. Then, when Percy found out who he was, he _knew_ that he could never have her, so he just stayed on his role "Jackson, the self-centered jerk" and messed with her every time he could, just to feel a part of her life. He annoyed her, he flirted with her, he acted as if he was an asshole. And Alex fought him back, thinking he really hated her.

But she was sick of it already. And he couldn't blame her at all.

"Percy!" exclaimed Grover, cutting his thoughts. Percy jumped and looked at him with a confused look. "Let's go," his friend said.

He then realized that they were the only ones left in the classroom. Percy stood up and walked with Grover to his locker. When he was almost reaching it, he passed by Alex's.

Percy had made a decision: he would leave her alone; he must learn to forget her. But when he saw her and another figure very closer to her, he couldn't help but stop abruptly.

Alex was leaned on the lockers, playing with her hair absentmindedly, and giggling, while this guy was practically over her, smiling like an idiot.

Percy felt how the fury started to run through his veins. His fists were strongly closed, as if he was ready to punch something —well, someone. His breath became heavy and all he could see was Alex and the guy, while his mind was planning twelve different painful ways to kill the guy.

Alex caught his piercing blue eyes unintentionally and the smile on her face disappeared instantly as she froze in her place. It was like a magnet, they couldn't apart their eyes from each other's.

But even though Percy was looking into Alex's eyes, his anger didn't go away. He was even more mad if that was possible, and when he was about to reach her, something stopped him.

Suddenly, the water fountain that was a few feet from where Alex and the guy were, started to spit water like crazy. The object shook to then explode, and what was like a wave went directly to... the guy Alex was talking to, knocking him down and soaking him.

When the wave stopped, silence filled the hallway. Grover, who was still right by his side, looked at him with a mix of nervous and reproach. Alex stared at him too with a puzzle and furious look on her beautiful face, knowing by the uneasy expression on his own face that what had just happened had something to do with him.

When the usual noise and disturbance appeared again, Grover took Percy by the arm and dragged him away from there.

"Why did you do that, Percy?" demanded Grover, freaked out.

"I didn't want to!" he defended himself, but then he saw Grover's expression. "Well, I did want to, but I didn't do it on purpose, I swear." He put his right hand over his chest.

Grover rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Let's get out of here befo—"

"YOU!" a voice yelled. Grover slapped his forehead. Percy turned around immediately to see Alex running to where he was with a terrifying look on her face. She reached him and took him by the neck of his shirt. "How the hell did you do that? Why? I told you to leave me alone!"

"I didn't do it!" he lied, faking a indignant expression. "How could I? I mean, you saw me there. I wasn't near the water fountain, I..."

"I don't believe you." She said, half-closing her eyes.

"Oh, really?" he said, angrily. "So tell me, how did I do that? Because it would be great to know something like that."

Alex opened her mouth, but no word came out. Percy smiled triumphantly.

"See, Russo? Your world still spins around me. If you want an excuse to talk to me, be smart enough to make it believable."

Alex didn't seem to hear that comment. She just kept staring at him with suspicious eyes.

"I'm sure it was you. I don't know how you did it, but I'm going to find it out," she said, with a serious and certain face.

Grover was as pale as a ghost. Percy was about to freak with those beautiful eyes scanning him, but he didn't show it; he snorted and let out a mocking laugh.

"Good luck with that, Russo."

Alex gave him a death glare and walked away. When she was out of sight, Grover let out a shriek.

"She knows, she knows!" he complained, about to have a nervous breakdown.

"She doesn't." Percy assured him.

"But she will!"

"Stop it, Grover. She won't. And in the case she finds it out, no one will believe her. Just chill."

Grover gave him a reproachful look but sighed, trying to calm down.

"Okay, if you think so..."

Percy nodded and attempted to turn around but Grover grabbed his arm, looking at him incredulously.

"Where are you going?" he squealed. "We have to tell Chiron about this! He probably will make up a better excuse or wash Alex's brain or something..."

"No way in hell!" Percy freaked. "No one is touching Alex, okay? Leave it to me."

Grover rolled his eyes. "I don't get this. You two have never had a nice conversation. How can you be that smitten?"

Percy looked around, trying to ignore the question.

"You wouldn't understand, Grover."

His friend felt offended.

"The fact that I'm a satyr doesn't mean that..."

It was Percy's time to roll his eyes. "That's not what I meant, Grover... Whatever, I have detention so, I'll see you later."

"Later, man."

While Percy was going to the detention room, he thought about the answer of the question he didn't want to respond out loud because it was so cheesy it made him be ashamed of himself.

What had Alex that got him crazy? That was pretty easy.

Everything.

She was amazing. And it wasn't important the fact that he had never really had a nice conversation with her since kindergarten. It was her personality what knocked him off his feet. Alex was funny, smart and sarcastic. She was also stubborn, _stubborn as hell_. She was nice with people she wanted to. But even more fascinating, she was _real_; in other words, she wasn't afraid of being her sometimes obnoxious self.

Plus, she was smoking hot.

"Jackson!" a voice screamed. Percy snorted, not feeling like dealing with his evil teacher, who seemed to hate him as well. "Where were you? You're late."

"I'm not!" he defended himself. The woman half-closed her eyes and approached him with a furious look. Percy receded automatically, kind of disturbed.

"You Perseus Jackson are so dead."

And with that, Percy understood. _No one_ called him by his real and antiquated name, except for his father, his aunts and uncles _and_ the monsters.

And clearly, this woman wasn't his father nor his uncles. He should have known...

Mrs Dodds' human figure disappeared in all of a sudden and a Fury took her place, with her killer eyes, her claws and her sharp and big fangs.

"Gods, no," he lamented as his hand automatically looked for _Anaklusmos _in his pocket. He opened his pen and the sword took its originally shape.

The Fury threw itself towards him, but he could avoid it. The Fury shrieked and spread its bats wings. The chairs and desks were destroyed; the glass of the windows were too.

Some glasses cut Percy's cheeks and hands, but he didn't notice it. He was about to throw himself towards the Fury, but suddenly, the door of the room opened and the last person Percy wanted to see in that moment stood shocked right below the door frame.

"No," his face went as white as a ghost and looked at Alex with horror. "ALEX, RUN!" he shouted. She looked at him with fear and hesitation. "RUN!" he repeated, but when Alex reacted, it was too late.

The Fury outlined a spooky smile when understood how important Alex was to Percy, and started to fly towards her.

But then, Alex did something he didn't expected. Swiftly, from one of her cowboy boots, she took out a wood stick. As she pointed with the stick at the Fury, she mumbled something in a language Percy couldn't understand.

From the tip of the stick came out a red light that went directly to the chest of the Fury, whose smile disappeared. The monster suddenly stopped its flight and seemed to be completely confused and stunned.

Even though Percy was surprised and confused as hell, his instincts took control and he ran towards the distracted Fury and cut its head. The monster let out a sharp shriek and then, it just disintegrated into ashes to then disappear completely.

For a moment, Percy and Alex just stood there, looking at the place where instants ago the Fury was, but they heard voices coming from the hallway, that made them react.

"We have to get out of here," Percy whispered and Alex nodded. He took her hand and both of them ran away from the classroom and out of the school.

They went to a small park near the school and sat in a bench, out of breath.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked Percy, breaking the silence. He looked at her and saw that she was staring at his small cuts.

He nodded, and the silence came back.

"How...?" Percy started with a confused expression on her face. "What are you? I mean, how could you...? You are... a witch?"

Alex let out a small laugh and looked around them, to see if someone could see her. There were no people there, so she took the stick out of her boot again and showed it to Percy.

"A wizard, actually. Witch sounds... well, weird." She made a face.

"A wizard? Wow, that's... I would've _never_ expected that," he said sincerely. "I thought wizards didn't exist."

"Well, same here. I thought Furies, Olympic Gods and heroes were just something my brother read about." Alex looked at him with her brown eyes and he felt himself melt. "You... who is your father? Or mother?"

"Poseidon," he answered with a sigh.

Alex's eyes opened with surprise.

"One of the Big Three?" she said.

Percy nodded and looked at the ground, not wanting to see her expression; he was sure she was afraid now. Who wouldn't be?

But, contrary to what he expected, he saw how Alex smiled mockingly.

"Well, that's pretty impressive, Jackson," she smirked.

"You... aren't you scared?" he asked, confused.

She giggled and he just loved the sound.

"You can be a lot of things," Alex started, "but you're not scary. You're not scary at all."

"I know _I'm not_ scary. But, _being_ with me..." he didn't go on. He stared at the ground again, grieved. "Being with me is dangerous. Anyone near me is at risk... I don't want... I don't want you... to get hurt."

Alex didn't say anything. Percy thought she would get up and never talk to him again, but then he felt a slight touch on his cheek. His heart almost get out of his chest when he realized it was Alex's nose.

"You think I care?" she whispered in his ear with a soft and sweet voice. When he didn't answer —but it was just because he couldn't react—, she went on. "Well, I don't. And you shouldn't either."

Percy surrounded her waist with one of his arms and brought her closer to him. She hugged him too.

"I don't want you to get hurt," he repeated, closing his eyes and inhaling her vanilla scent.

"I won't," Alex assured him. "I know you can protect me. You are a hero."

He chuckled and shook his head slightly.

"I'm just a seventeen demigod in training," he said. Alex snorted and Percy chuckled again. "But..." he started with a dramatic tone and Alex lifted her head with a smile to look at his oceanic eyes. "I could be _your_ hero."

Alex smiled. "Yeah, you surely could."

And with that, she put her arms around Percy's neck and kissed him; her heart racing and her breath heavy. Percy didn't think it twice and kissed her back passionately while his head started to spin around and a chill traveled down his spine.

When their necessity of air couldn't be postponed, they pulled away. Percy had a wide and goofy smile on his face and Alex's cheeks were on fire.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier," Percy said, after some minutes in silence, just enjoying the moment. "I was mad because I knew a lot of guys had asked you to go to the prom and I couldn't."

"It's okay," her eyes sparkled.

"And also I'm sorry for what I did to that guy that was flirting with—" he interrupted himself, then smiled. "Nah, I'm _not_ sorry for that, actually."

Alex laughed.

"I told you I was going to find out how you'd done that, Jackson,"

Percy rolled his eyes and looked at her, rising an eyebrow.

"Shut up, Potter... I mean, Russo." And, before she could fight him back, he kissed her again.


End file.
